


Love Story

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little Light Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, sterek, well I think of it as pre-slash but could also be interpreted as early in their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: A gift from Stiles clues Derek in on the exact nature of this thing between them.





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another drabble I’m moving over from tumblr before the New Year starts. Inspired by the prompt words _print, anger, middle_ , as suggested by the @sterekdrabbles blog on 3/10/18.

It was the book - long out of print and virtually forgotten these days - that clued Derek into Stiles’ feelings for him.

 

He’d once told Stiles the story of how his parents met, waiting in line for the author to sign their respective copies. (Anger flashed through him when he thought of both copies now nothing more than ash, like their owners, but passed quickly as he caught Stiles’ nervous scent.)

 

Stiles had remembered. Remembered, tracked it down and presented it awkwardly in the middle of dinner.

 

Derek smiled, his fingers tracing the title. _Yeah,_ he thought, _it’s a love story._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story, or just wanna say hi, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. xxx


End file.
